


Tense

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [86]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra always worries, Cassandra messed up real bad and worries, Gen, She needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: In a state of mental or nervous strain; high strung.





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Cassandra knew she was high strung. The life she had thus far lead was not exactly the kind of life that caused a terribly calm or relaxed person.

For all the wonder and amazement she felt in her new life as a librarian she still felt herself tense whenever Eve, Flynn, or Jenkins referred to them as LIBs or Librarians in training. 

The continued use of the phrase was emphasis that they weren’t really Librarians, they could be sacked at any time. The thought was a constant strain on her. 

Only one mistake and she might be gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra always strikes me as someone far too worried about what she's doing compared to others.


End file.
